Oracle
by Ireadtomuch
Summary: Looking back now I can tell you I never expected anything out of the ordinary that day so long ago. Nor did I ever think so many years of pain and misery could be born from a chance meeting. SLASH! NON CON UNPLEASANTNESS & A FORBIDDEN LOVE NOT FOR KIDS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

AN: This prologue is the only chapter that will be a Narrative the rest will be in first person.

_**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! **_

_**THIS IS A DARK FICTION MEANING NOT FOR LITTLE KIDDIES AND PEOPLE WITH SENSATIVE SENSABILITES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**WILL CONTAIN: MENTIONS OF TORTURE, RAPE, MURDER, VIOLENCE, PSYCOLOGICAL TORTURE, ABUSE, AND OTHER UNPLEASENT THINGS.**_

Prologue:

Harry POV (This chapter only)

Looking back now I can tell you I never expected anything out of the ordinary that day so long ago. Nor did I ever think so many years of pain and misery could be born from a chance meeting. I had thought upon being transported to a new world that I could finally find peace. Even in a world as war torn as the one I found myself in I did not give up hope. With the Hallows absorbed into my body taking my magic with it, leaving me with the single ability of true sight I foolishly thought I could live a normal life.

For a while I succeeded. I lived and worked at a shrine dedicated to healing. For twenty years I lived in peace tending the sick and wounded and healing many of them. Over the years the villagers noticed I did not age and came to the conclusion that I was a god of healing and mercy.

But I became nothing but a blight that led to their deaths. Being not from that world I lacked something important something that set me apart from others. I was with out chakra. At the time I did not know, but to shinobi I was a blank spot to their developed chakra. It was this that drew the man that would lead to many years of pain and suffering to me. He was fascinated by not only my lack of chakra, but the unearthly beauty I had acquired upon the Hallows absorption into my being.

…. In a few short hours he became obsessed….. possessive…

He took me from the shrine and the tiny farming village I had made my home

… I would know nothing of freedom again for many many years. I would be stripped on everything he could strip me of. My dignity, my pride, and even my name which in time even I forgot… instead I would be given a title as if I were nothing more than a pretty object and possession and to him I was

I was called…..

**Oracle**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter I wish I did but I don't

Warnings: NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. If you are under 18 read this and are scarred for life… TOO BAD I WARNED YOU, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN AND YOU DESERVE IT.

SLASH meaning guy on guy, Torture, violence , language, deprivation of basic human rights, dehumanization, non consent, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mental abuse, blood gore, murder, adult themes, alcohol, attempted breaking of the human spirit

LOTS OF UNPLEASENTNESS

Note! I AM NOT A PSYCOLOGIST SO SOMETHINGS MAY BE OFF. PLEASE BE KIND TO ME.

Pairings:

Forced one sided Tobi/Harry (Oracle) NOTE: ( if you've read the manga you know he's not Madara, my money is on his little brother; the hair matches)

Itachi/Harry (Oracle) *said forbidden love* they have to sneak around Tobi/Madara/(Mask Boy o' doom)

_Sentences or paragraphs like this are visions of the future. If they have __**'these' **__with them and is bold it is Harry/Oracle telling someone the future._

**NOTE 2: THE LIFE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON REVIEWS. YOU WANT TO SEE IT CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW OR IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED**

**Note 3: this chapter has time skips and is setting everything up for the next chapter. While this chapter is short the next one should be longer.**

* * *

><p>Time… Some people never think they have enough. Like sand in an hourglass; its ever moving and changing never still, ever flowing. The passage of time is one thing mankind will never be able to change. Time will ravage everything in its path… But for those on whom time has no effect it is non existent.<p>

Harry James Potter was one of these few unaffected by time. Some time ago in what could have been months or years he had become the Master of Death. After defeating his mortal enemy he had been transported out if time and mind to another world. It was here he discovered his magic gone, eaten by the Hallows as they absorbed themselves into his body. They had left him with a single magical ability: True Sight. The ability to see the absolute future, as it stood currently.

He could tell you that in twenty five years the new daimyo of the land of wind was going to have one wife, but thirty six concubines. One of whom will murder him with poison for not choosing her son as his heir 10 years into their relationship.

He could also tell you that in three years the first Icha Icha book , soon to be one of the most sought after written porn books in the Elemental Countries, would be released and sold out all over the country in an hour, and exactly how long it would take the reprint to take place.

However Harry could tell you nothing of his own future. That was the weakness of True Sight. The recipient of the gift was always blind when it came to themselves. It would be this flaw that would enviably lead Harry to a world of pain. However for twenty years Harry managed to find the peace he was looking for.

When Harry arrived in the Elemental Countries he had landed in the Land of Tea. Weary and disorientated he only just managed to pull himself under the shade of a near by tree before he fell into a deep sleep. He awoke nearly two days later, only to notice due to the lack of magic lacing the air that he was no longer in his world. At first he lost it, crying out desperately and searching for a rip a portal or anything to take him back home. It became apparent by night fall that not only was there no way back bus his magic was gone. The warm thrumming energy that lived nestled next to his heart was gone. Leaving nothing but an empty cold void behind.

The loss of his magic had been akin to ripping out his lungs. In his world Harry was able to feel not only his own magic but the wild magics that permeated the very world. Magics he had called on in the final battle. Magics that were gone and in its place a fierce wild energy that burned him as he reached out to it, rejecting his very presence.

It had taken a week to get his head on straight. For him to stop desperately trying to call on his magic, and trying to tap the strange hostile energy about him. By then his food and water rations he had carried on him during the war for emergencies had run out. It was then when he realized how hungry he was. And it was this that led to his first vision. His eyes clouded over and his mid was taken over by the images.

_A farmer and his cart laden with fine looking vegetables, its wheel fallen off and the farmer too old and feeble to lift the cart and put the wheel to rights by himself. The man unable to get the vegetables to market in his desperation tried to fix the wagon himself only to injure himself leaving him crippled._

Shook his head violently as the images vanished. For a moment Harry stood there confused at what he had seen. Sure he had had visions before, but those were sent to him by Voldemort, not to mention they normally were accompanied by extreme pain. So why then did he see something that had nothing to do with Voldemort, and where was the pain, not that he was complaining mind you.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear the image. It was most likely a hallucination from hunger. Still his instincts would not let him forget it. So in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves and find food he turned south as the man in his vision had been heading south or so the position of the sun had told him. With a weary sigh and a rumbling of his stomach he started on a long halfhearted trudge south. Hours later he was tired and hungry, he was just about to sit down for a rest and if he was honest with himself a sulk when he herd it. Loud strained grunting. Harry's curiosity was peaked so he headed in the direction in which the noise came from.

There he saw something that nearly made him fall over in shock. The elderly man from his vision was attempting to lift his cart to reattach the wheel. He stood there stunned unable to move for quite a few minuets. Until he saw something. The man was about to try to lift the cart in the same way as his vision, the move that would cripple him for life. His 'saving people thing' kicked in.

"Sir! Wait you'll hurt yourself!" He called and ran towards the man. Who jumped back startled and started speaking in a strange language. Harry was again rooted to the spot, this time however it was in confusion.

"Sir let me help you with that you'll hurt yourself." He tried again.

What he got in reply was another dose of the confusing language from the old man. This lead to the two staring at each other in bemusement for quite a while. Then Harry walked over to the cart with slow and deliberate movements so as not to scare the elderly man and used all his strength to lift the cart. The old man instantly caught on and slipped the wheel back into place and for the next half hour Harry and the old man who apparently called himself Hotaka.

Once the wheel was repaired Hotaka turned to Harry and with a lot of gesturing and miming that took a lot of time for them to understand they were able to come to an agreement. Harry could have a vegetable to eat and would accompany Hotaka to the market and help him out. There Hotaka would feed him and lodge him. From there they would see how things went.

Harry and Hotaka climbed onto the drivers seat and a quick snap of a stick later and the ox was trundling down the road. Along the way Hotaka and Harry would point to things and name it in their language, and get its equivalent in the others. By the time that reached the market each new a handful of the other's language, and by the end of their time in the market town a bond had been formed. Enough that Hotaka took Harry or 'Hari' as he was being called back to his village and interceded on his behalf to live at the local shrine. Thus began what would be two decades of peace and plenty for the village.

* * *

><p>Hari as he was now called smiled as he yawned and stretched ready to meet the new a beautiful day. It had been twenty years to the day since Hotaka had brought him to this peaceful village, and he hadn't regretted a moment of it. Things may have been a bit rocky at the start due to the language barrier but he had quickly picked up the ancient form of Japanese that the people of this world spoke. He had trained long and hard under the previous monk here and head learned may things for it. He was now a master at healing others, taking care of the shrine and farming. When his mentor had died he had left the care and running of the shrine to him, a great honor. One that Hari had taken to with relish.<p>

Over the years the hurts of his old life had healed and he finally had his peace. The only hiccup if you could call it that was the villagers belief that he was a god. In twenty years he had not aged a day. Also he had found much to his chagrin that the Hallows had done more than taken his magic. They had changed him physically. He possessed an unearthly beauty.

He glowed like a veela but without the allure. His hair which had been dark before was now a deep ebony with an unnatural shine and luster to it, and would not let itself be cut past his shoulder blades, if he attempted to do so it grew back. His eye sight had healed and the green of his eyes had brightened to the point where they glowed slightly in the dark. White he didn't necessarily look like a girl there was no other word to describe him other than beautiful.

Needless to say the villagers had seen his lack of aging and mixed with his healing skills, ability to tell the future and the 'strange' language he had been speaking, as everyone in this world spoke but the one, had led to one conclusion. He was a celestial being, a god of healing and mercy come down among them to care for them.

And while this did get awkward at times Harry didn't dissuade them from such a notion. Besides it was easier to pass as a humble and benevolent god then to say he was a wizard and possibly be burned at the stake. He no longer had magic to cast a flame freezing charmed and he'd be damned if he let himself he roasted alive.

As Harry dressed for the day a ringing of a bell disrupted his thoughts. This was not the prayer bell as he had yet to open the shrine for the day. The only other bell in the vicinity was one he had installed outside for emergencies. Quickly he pulled on the last of his clothes before opening the shrine door to find a man with messy hair and a mask outside his shrine. His arm was bleeding profusely and while Harry raised an eye at the mans choice of clothes he quickly sets aside his thoughts in favor of the man's injury.

"Here come inside I'll get my kit" Harry said as he hurried towards another room never noticing the man's masked face following his every move.

When he returned the man had already pulled off his shirt exposing the deep gash to Harry, who wasted no time in taking a clean cloth and pressing it against the wound to stop the bleeding. With in the hour the man's would was dressed, stitched and wrapped, while the man himself sat by the fire eating the rice and soup Harry had made for his morning breakfast.

Harry sat beside the man who called himself Tobi and spoke and acted with childish mannerisms. They spoke for an hour before Harry stood and bowed himself out stating the need to care for the shrine as his excuse for leaving. While that was true something about the man felt.. Strange. It was like he was masked by for than his face accessory. Surely if the man was a danger Harry would have had a vision. With that Harry went about his duties to the shrine never noticing that the peaceful view of the village was a mere illusion and that the village was being burned and its villagers slaughtered as he went about preparing for the day.

Hours passed, and Harry grew worried. None of the villagers had made their way to his shrine, normally by now he would have had at least one visitor to his shrine. Something was not right, the violent energies of this world were more riled up than usual and licks of his burned at his with out his reaching for it. It was this more than anything that drove Harry to leave his shrine and head for the village. He would never make it. Halfway down the steps leading to the shrine the masked man who he had healed grabbed his arm in an unforgiving grip causing Harry to cry out in shocked pain. Tobi, if that was even his name twisted his arm behind his back and his other hand went straight to his throat squeezing enough to make breathing difficult.

"There has been word spreading of a celestial being who can tell the future" Tobi or who ever he was said as his grip tightened painfully. "I had dismissed it was rumors, but I always err on the side of caution. So I came to have a look for myself. Imagine my surprise when I find that not only are the rumors of a celestial being are true, but he lacks any chakra to fight against me."

Harry tried to wrench himself from the mans grasp to run but the effort turned out to be futile and a painful lesson. As he jerked the man not only tightened his grip but deliberately broke his wrist. Harry screamed at the sharp pain of breaking bones, his screams turning to sobs as the man purposely squeezed his broken wrist grinding the bones against each other. Harry went limp, hoping that the man would stop if he complied with what he wanted.

"Tell me the future oh wise celestial god, tell me what will happen tomorrow. Tell me, or the villagers you lovingly protect die!" The man sadistically mocked, ignoring Harry's soft sobs of pain.

Harry scrabbled to collect his wits, if he did not comply the villagers, the people who had become family to him would die. And so he forced himself past the pain and looked.

_The masked man and a man who looked like a plant dragged an invisible captive bound in ropes east towards the sea where a boat awaited, towards a land of perpetual rain._

Harry shivered in fear. _**'Tomorrow you will meet a plant man and take someone I cannot see east to the sea and from there you will take them to a land where it is forever raining.' **_Now please let me and the villagers go!" He half demanded half sobbed.

The man never replied. Neither did Harry for that matter has his head erupted in pain and all went black.

The next day Harry groggily awoke and realized he was moving… no he was slung over someone's shoulder and there was something over his head! He struggled violently trying to escape the grasp of his captor. The only thing that earned him was a painful blow and a shake. Harry tried a few more times but with each attempt the blows grew more painful. Eventually he figured it would be better in the long run to remain still and quiet.

Time past unmarked. It could have been hours, or even days but Harry remained oblivious to it all. Finally they stopped and the bag was ripped off his head. He had to close his eyes the glaring light made his eyes water in pain. However there was one fact that did not escape him, the smell of salt water hung heavy in the air. When he was finally able to open his eyes there stood Tobi and a plant man besides him, and in the distance was a boat. It was him who was being taken to the raining land , and the tall imposing tower that was their final destination.

"Oracle!" Tobi yelled, his childish voice replaced by a cruel one.

Harry jumped and looked at the source of the noise instinctively.

"You are now Oracle, that is what you are. That is what you always shall be." was all the man said before grabbing his wrists, the broken one had been set and bandaged, and slapping manacles on them. He then motioned to the plant man behind him who then none too gently hoisted Harry to his feet and shoved him towards the boat.

As he was shoved aboard the small vessel Harry felt a shift in the world around him. Every future in the world was being rewritten as he was led in chains to the bowls of the ship. People who were to live would now die sooner. People who were to die would live. The fragile peace in the world was setting up to be shattered, and lines were being drawn. Ultimately the possible future for this word had been split in two. Blood shed, violence and a faux peace brought on by illusion, or a golden age of true peace, understanding and compassion. An age that will not permanent would shape the history of this world for the rest of its existence.

The entirely of the world's destiny's had changed due to his capture. The course of the future now circled around Him, Tobi the masked man, and a young man with golden hair who had yet to be born…

End of Chapter One

* * *

><p>AN: This is set about a month before Naruto's birth the next chapter will contain a lot of violence as TobiMadara will be trying for several years to break Harry. And Harry in order to save himself will do the unthinkable.

Remember: REVIEW OR THIS STORY DIES!


	3. NEWS

Dear loyal readers,

I wish to apologize for not updating my stories for the past several months or in some cases year. Due to a mixture of the chaos that is life and a series of bad writing ideas I chose to stop to get my cluttered mind in order so as to give you the best my imagination can offer.

The following stories will all be updated this month:

**Monster**

**Oracle **

**Meow**

The following story will be partially rewritten:

**Sweet Misery**

This stories time line is going to be changed to just past the Yukina mark as I am not as comfortable with the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho as I am the second season.

The Following story will be put on Hiatus

**Hariel of the Resistance **

**While I do love this story as it was my first ever WIP and crossover my writing style has slowly but surely evolved leaving me unsure as to how to proceed with this story. I may put it up for adoption, discontinue it, or scrap it entirely as I feel my writing style can no longer up hold the funny yet slightly dark nature of this fiction.**

**Thank you all very much for your patience, kind words, encouragement and of course for loving my stories. **

**Wishing you all the best,**

**~Ireadtomuch~**


End file.
